the extreme crush
by BroadwayNinja123
Summary: a mystery boy with a fetish for fat girls decides to secretly fatten up Hermione in order to have a perfectly fat girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

He had spent months picking his target. He had always had a fetish for fat girls. He never enjoyed skinny twigs. People considered it an obsession, he considered it a desire. He wanted a fat girl for his own. Thunder thighs a big booty you name it. But he couldn't just make her fat in an instant. No, because then he couldn't enjoy the show of her gorging herself. He would help her of course. The instant weight gain spell would work. Makes victim gain ten pounds instantly. He had found miss Hermione Granger fit the bill. She was perky and smart and soon his perfect girlfriend. He looked at her from a far, imagining her with chunky thighs, basket ball breasts and an ass that took up a whole chair. He was not only going to make her never want to stop eating, but he was going to make he love her body. He was going to make her love him.

…

Hermione was studying in the girls dorm when Ginny walked in. "Hi Ginny!" Hermione cheered. She sat there reading the book _Wizardry and Me: The Fundamentals of Witchcraft. _

"Do you ever stop reading?" Ginny asked as she gathered her things.

"I might if this books content gets any more primitive. The righting is so simple a first grader could read it!" Hermione complained.

"Then don't read it!" Ginny suggested rolling her eyes.

"I've never quit on a book!"

"Whatever! I'm gonna go meet with Harry. He's giving me a broom stick lesson!" Ginny squealed. Skipping out of the room. After a few moments of silence, there was a snap. A glass of pumpkin juice with a little note. _To a beautiful girl from a shy boy. _

"How sweet!" She giggled. She drank the juice quickly, she really was parched. Her stomach growled. "how odd, I'm starving." She looked at the clock. "Thank god it's lunch time." Hermione dashed to the hall and quickly found Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron grinned.

"Hey Ron," She replied, not breaking eye contact with the food. Harry and Ron returned to their conversation and didn't notice Hermione pile on her plate. She had piled 8 sandwiches, 3 large bowls of soup, 6 cookies and a slice of cake. She felt so stuffed and looked down at her bloated tummy and covered it. "I'm uh gonna lay down!" She rushed off to rest her tummy. She laid down and then just fell asleep.

….

He watched his prodigy inhale food like she'd never eat again but he was too impatient. He wanted to see her be a little plump. His mind just went wild thinking of her pigging out. He managed to slip into the Gryffindor female dormitory. His mind managed to locate her based on the fact it had a thick book on it. "Nia Remora!" He chanted. It was a simple sleeping spell that was activated through scent, much like chloroform. He hid in her closet, and waited. She dashed in and once he was sure she was asleep, he flipped her over. "Istao Enlargentia,"as he said the spell the are he pointed at became bigger. He did that over and over again. First her face became rounded like a circle. "Let's puff up your cheeks," he whispered, making her have puffy little chipmunk cheeks. "Bigger thighs my love, much bigger," his wand gave her slightly bigger thighs. "well you need bigger boobs. MUCH bigger." With a zap her boobs were 2x bigger. "You know you need a fluffy pillow tummy," he made her tummy muffin top her skirt. He continued this giving her plump fingers, fat feet and finally he flipped her on her back. "Now let's give you a big ass. Nice and plump," he enjoyed this. He zapped it many times until it was 4x bigger. "Just for security," he walked to her clothes. "amplitudo!" he shrunk her clothes one size. "Ta-ta my chunky angel." He left her grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke with a gnawing hunger and saw dinner was almost over. She looked down to see her once flat tummy now had a little muffin top. She stood up to see her butt was much bigger. Her hands were like cocktail sausages and her feet looked swelled. _Hmmmmmm…. Maybe I'm imagining things. _She sat for a couple of minutes. Then there was a pop. A big meal appeared I front of her. She looked at the feast in it's splendor. Steak and buttery baked potatoes, a giant chocolate cake, a pile of cookies and a giant burger. She decided to eat the steak and save the rest for later. After eating it her hunger still gnawed. She ate her burger in record time. But she still was hungry so she decided to have 1 slice of cake, then another, and eventually the whole cake. She still had room so she tried a cookie. It was so amazing she shoved them in her whole. Finally she was full. Looking down at her stomach, it was so bloated her buttons were nearly popping out. She decided to change her shirt but is wouldn't button. She sighed looking at her bloated stomach which was squishy. She felt exhausted and went to bed.

She woke up glad to see her stomach was less bloated but still muffin topping. She looked in the mirror at her chipmunk cheeks. They were squishy. She poked them and felt her round new shape. She dismissed it and headed down for breakfast. She sat down next to Ron and Harry who didn't seem to notice anything different. She was extremely hungry and began to pig out. She had four stacks of pancakes, five sausages, and 8 pieces of bacon, at a total of four plates of food.

"Wow Hermione, you were hungry," Ron commented eying her. She gave him a dirty look. She pulled her shirt down after it was riding up. She decided to go and get ready for class. She briskly waddled to her next class. All through the day she felt like she was going to die of starvation.

"Finally! Lunch!" Hermione squealed. She grabbed lots of sandwiches three bowls of clam chowder and 10 biscuits. She didn't want to embarrass herself by eating more so she went to her room. She saw a three buttery baked potatoes and a basked of chicken tenders. Not even thinking, she ate all the potatoes in under five minutes and the chicken tenders in under two. She burped and didn't even care. She didn't even notice how bloated she had become. Her stomach went out about 10 inches mores than her average which was nothing. Her but propped her up about 5 inches. Hermione didn't realize she was a pawn in a creep's sick game.

…

_She is becoming bigger, and bigger is better, _He thought. He wanted her to be over two hundred pounds and she was only 160. She needed to be huge. He had to wait though. His plump princess is taking her full form. He wanted nothing more than to grab he big butt once it becomes bigger.

He was excited. He was already preparing their first meet. He learned a spell that makes the victim gain a hundred bounds all at once. Gluntonia Rapid Hundrio. He charmed a photo to show what she'll look like at his desired weight. He watched her and when she didn't eat enough, he sent fatty food to her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in Transfiguration class. She had gained over a hundred pounds and weighed 200 pounds. Her but took up the entire chair and she was beginning to form a double chin. Up in the rafters He watched her. He chanted the spell that made her gain 100 pounds. It sent an invisible spark to Hermione. She looked at her hand and each finger became the size of sausages. "Mrs. McGonagall, can I be excused please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Why of course," She replied. Hermione quickly waddled out. She got to the bathroom and ran in a tiny stall that her two hundred pound body barely squeezed into. She watched her arms inflate to the size of pillows. Her boobs swelled to the size of beach balls, she heard her shirt rip. Her stomach became bigger, and bigger. Her entire body widened and jammed it self in a frame. Even though it was wider than the frame it was bending the stall wall it self. Her buttons popped off and bounced around the room. She felt her butt fatten up. She un buttoned her skirt . It widened and went out about 8 inches. Calling her thighs thunder thighs would be an under statement. Each thigh became as wide as her old body. She notice like wax dripping down a candle, knankles rolled down her leg. She noticed her feet were 3x their normal size. Her sausage fingers could barely open the latch. When it opened she squeezed her body out. Her fat jiggling once free. Her clothes were in tatters and she looked in the mirror. Her double chin was extreme. Her face had huge cheeks. Something had gone wrong with the spell and she gained 280 pounds instead of 100. She had ten minutes to get to the dorms . She ran out of the bathroom. Her but wedged in the frame. She waddled up the steps and struggled to adjust to her rapid weight gain. Her body squished through the frame. The tiny stairs proved difficult for Hermione, as her hips scraped up against the walls. Her butt slammed into the tight staircase, but all in all, she made it to the top. She was strangely out of breath. Due to her rapid weight gain, she was more out of shape.

"How did this happen?" She asked herself. She pulled the tattered clothes off of her. "Repairo!" The clothes reassembled them selves. She placed the engorgia charm on her clothes so that they fit her 480 body. She felt her fat flabs under her shirt. She had never been so unhappy about her image.

…

He rejoiced the malfunction of his spell. It made him not only excited about her size, but want her bigger. He began to fantasize about her being 2,000 pounds, immobile. He would feed her all day. He wanted her at 550 pounds before the date tonight he had to act fast. He decided sending up a glass of pumpkin juice with an insta- fat potion would work. _No _he thought _I'm better than that._ A burger with fattening power of 150 burgers _no that potion takes to long_. He decided to send up a cake with a simple (to him a juvenile) spell that was an expanding spell. He had the elves send it up with his note. He then waited.

….

Her stomach growled. "my appetite must've grown with my body," She mumbled squeezing each flab. She moaned, looking at her fat rolls. Her stomach just kept growling. She laid in bed, feeling it dip from her massive weight. There was a snap. She looked to see a chocolate cake. "I shouldn't," She moaned, looking at her stomach. It let out a roar in protest. Staring at it, she finally took a piece and devoured it. It was so good she had to have more. Each chocolaty indulging bite filled her mouth. She had one piece after another. The spell was to activate after the last piece. She finished the whole cake, licking the excess chocolate from her fingers. Her belly was full. _Did I really just eat a whole cake with out stopping. God I'm turning into a pig _She though rubbing her big stomach. She felt her belly ache. "Ow," she groaned, throwing her pillow arms over her stomach, clutching it in pain. Her eyes squeezed it in pain, and she felt her body get bigger. _What is happening, _she thought. This time it happened all at once. Her stomach swelled and expanded, drooping halfway down her thigh. She stood up and waddled to the bathroom, squeezing through the door jam. She looked in the mirror and watched her once gorgeous thin face become huge and wide. Her stomach became like an over inflated yoga ball and her boobs were now 5x bigger than DD. Her butt looked like two giant balloons at the verge of popping. Her hand was like a round loaf of bread and her fingers were as fat as baguettes. She tried to walk away from the horror she saw in the mirror, but her thighs had become so massive that they stuck together with each step. Her belly jiggled with each step. She was wedged into the door frame, wriggling to get free. She finally pushed her way out, flopping over with a thud. With many tries, she got herself up. Her underwear which she out the engorgia charm on (and had become size 5XL) became like a thong. She managed to un wedge it from her ass cheeks. Her bra didn't survive the expansion. It was ripped in two. She repaired her clothes and made them huge to cover her massive tummy. There was a knock at the door. She walked over there, each step thudding. Opening the door, she saw a boy in a robe.

"Hello my darling. Are you ready?" he asked…..

To be continued…


End file.
